


Goddess of Lust

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cowgirl, Crazy lust, F/M, Fingers In Pants Are Sexy AF, Makoto Is A Goddess, Multiple Orgasms, Night Of Love, PWP, Teasing, blowjob, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Feeling horny, Makoto teases Ren by sending him pictures. Then she surprises him with a new set of clothes that drive him absolutely crazy. Then they're both absolutely crazy for one another and have wild sex.





	Goddess of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This lewdity is inspired by the wonderful bralette pictures of Makoto by @nfoliage_ on Twitter.

It wasn't _that_ time of the month, but actually the exact opposite: Makoto Niijima was ovulating, which meant that she was also feeling extremely horny. She hadn't had the nerve to oppose Ann, though, and they'd gone out for some tea (and sweets for Ann) and Ann had tried on some clothes. While she was doing so, she'd given Makoto a fashion magazine, which in turn had given Makoto some ideas.

Ren was alone at home, and she could surprise him. She toured around the clothes racks, smiling but blushing, too — a bit wary that someone might see her. And when Ann had put on her own clothes to get a comment from Ann, she was surprised by a Makoto who wasn't actually sitting down reading, but was zooming to a fitting booth herself.

Ann heard a giggle. She grew curious but didn't get an answer from Makoto. She thought she saw jeans and lace. And the girl had that look in her eye that she had got once she and Ren had started dating.

*

Ren was home and cooking. His year as Joker had taught him to use a knife and since a few years had passed, he'd only gotten better at it. Onions — chop, chop, chop, and into the thick-bottomed pot to be sauteed in the fat left by the chicken he'd just removed from there. Chop chop chop, carrots and potatoes, too. The onions could wait under the lid for ten minutes or so.

Right then, his phone went beep.

”Makoto sent you a photo.”

He opened the phone with his fingerprint.

Based on the lighting and Ren's reasoning based on others contents of the photo, Makoto was probably in a fitting booth in a clothing store. It was mostly... Makoto's naked skin, from way below the navel to near her breasts. Nothing compromising as such, but the arc of the underboobs, her soft skin, the lightly visible abs and the suggestive lines near the bottom of picture... His Queen had sent his heart racing, again.

”Makoto has sent you a photo.”

Same situation, same white background. Her other hand was at her boob — squeezing a nipple, maybe? Ren felt his cock grow and started writing an answer.

”Makoto has sent you a photo.”

Another one? This time, her hand shifted from her boob to her lower tummy — definitely seeking pleasure, if not giving it.

Ren started writing. ”I'm sweating and it's not the curry I'm cooking.”

”Makoto has sent you a video.”

A... video?

Same area. She was ghosting her own finger below her navel. Stomach rising and falling, in rhythm with her excited breathing. How... just how far would she move her fingers in a public place? And how much would she show? Shouldn't he be seeing her pubic hairs already?

”If I were there, I'd come into that booth and take you there and fuck you.”

Makoto: ”Mmmmm, wouldn't someone hear us?”

His answer: ”I'd press your mouth with my hand so that no one could hear you.”

Hers: ”You're not entirely silent, either — leader.”

Ren: ”Come home. You're so fucking hot I could eat you.”  


*

  
Makoto then licked her finger clean, used some hand disinfectant she always carried with her in preparation for situations wholly unlike this, and put her own clothes back on. She'd decided that she wanted these. Ann was waiting outside, confused by Makoto's abnormal behavior, and wanted an opinion. Makoto looked at Ann, thought the clothes fit her well and said as much. When Ann went back to the booth to change, Makoto rushed to the counter to buy her own clothes. She completed the transaction and received her purchases just in time before Ann arrived.

Ann did ask, curious and teasing, what Makoto had in mind, but she just blushed and smirked and brushed her hair back behind her ear — a curious combination of her own proclivities and the mannerisms she had picked from Ren.

”I'm sorry, I need to go”, she said, smiling and excited and bowed to her friend, and rushed off to the subway.

Sure, she had been horny before, but this horny? Maybe not ever.

  
*

  
Ren was still cooking when the doorbell rang. Had Makoto forgotten her keys? She hadn't said anything. He walked to the door and opened it and saw Makoto clad in a jeans jacket, closed, and skinny jeans. Once they made eye contact, Makoto walked with dancing hips past Ren. He closed the door and turned around and Makoto opened her outer jacket and let it drop halfway to her arms.

Underneath was a black bralette, the cups of which pushed up her boobs. From between the boobs, a string ran up to a thin choker; under the boobs was beautiful lace caressing her skin. Ren looked lower to see Makoto's belly fully exposed, ending in skinny lowrise jeans that were almost impossibly low.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, feeling as sexy as she'd ever been.

That piece of belly kept Ren's attention. Makoto turned around some, showing how well the jeans emphasized her hips and ass. At that moment, Ren took two confident steps forward and used Makoto's dropped jacket to tie her arms. She let out a soft gasp, to which he responded by kissing her neck. The touch was wet and soft and she admitted defeat to his lips by tilting her head sideways, giving him more skin to kiss.

Each of his kisses made Makoto purr and let out a satisfied moan. Each of her moans added to Ren's passion; it guided his hand to touch Makoto's belly from behind. He ghosted his fingers around her navel, which made her breathe and moan more deeply. His touch felt electric, ecstatic — it was pure sex.

”You're driving me crazy, Your Highness.”

Her own pleasure and desire was growing, and his praise made her smile and giggle and press more firmly against him. She felt his hard cock against her own ass and didn't neglect the opportunity to drive him even crazier through his pants. Ren let out a low groan and his ghosting finger turned into a more oval motion, growing taller and deeper, seeking out where her skin ended and the pants started.

Ren nibbled Makoto's ear. His teeth nibbled on her ear and his hot breath tickled her enough to start to drive her wild and crazy as well. She rubbed her ass against his cock and smiled and let herself surrender completely to the pleasure of this moment, to the touch of her sexy lover. Her laughter and enjoyment made her into even more of a goddess in Ren's eyes. His passion made him bite harder on her ear — she gasped and begged for more — and press his hand against her lower belly, to guide her ass to rub harder against his cock.

He let go of the jacket and pulled on her hair instead. With his other hands, he slipped his fingers inside her lowrise pants — and realized she had shaved her pubic hair. His fingers dove lower into her pants and panties and found the wet slit. He wet his middle fingertip and then brought it back up, to rub against her clit.

Makoto let out a loud ”aaaahh oohhh fffuuuck!” and grabbed Ren's hair with her right hand while she put her left to her own hard nipple. Ren pressed on the clit, still covered by the hood, and made circular motions on it. He varied the motion and the pressure, to see what Makoto was ready for now, and it seemed that she was wet and horny and ready for anything. Makoto moaned and bit her lip and grinded against his cock.

Ren both pleased her clit and her slit, at times taking two of his fingers inside her. He cupped his hand, rubbing the clit, while hooking two of his fingers and seeking out the g-spot. Once he found the rhythm, Makoto seemed to let go of any reason she had left and lose herself completely to his touch. She bit her lip and let go and moaned and breathed and noticed she didn't and breathed again and pulled harder on Ren's hair and pinched her own nipple. Ren's other hand had found her ass which he squeezed — combined with his lips and teeth on the ear, his fingers right where they were supposed to be, and her own fingers on her nipples, her whole being had turned into sex. It drove her wild and giggling and screaming from how well her anticipation and preparation had paid off.

It wasn't long before Makoto came for the first time. Ren felt her orgasm squeeze so his fingers hard that he had to force his fingers to stay in the hot, wet, tight pussy. Makoto screamed his name, starting high, ending low, pressing against him. But she still wasn't satisfied and Ren knew it. Her orgasm had turned his own lust up a few notches. He gently removed his fingers from inside her and put them on her clit, still swollen from the orgasm. It was tender and he used too much force, but Makoto guided him to use less. He used his forceful passion to grab onto her jeans and pull them down to just below her ass.

He then whipped out his own hard cock which had waited for the naked touch. He turned her hip to face him better and then guided the tip of his cock to the slit. It was still hot and wet and tight, and it felt heavenly on the tip of his cock. Ren closed his eyes as he slowly entered Makoto's pussy. She moaned in response and he moaned, too. Going a little deeper with every thrust, Ren's cock finally filled Makoto entirely and she felt the tip of his cock deep in her pussy. Tired though she was from the orgasm, she squeezed against his cock which made him let out a deep, low sigh.

They sought out a rhythm. Passionate and delirious though they were, they were one, and had learned to listen to each other. Ren thrust his cock deep and Makoto squeezed against it and pushed against him, to make everything feel stronger, better, more passionate. Ren pulled on Makoto's hair again and with his other hand, he rubbed on her clit. He kissed and licked her sweat off her neck.

”Ren, Ren... I'm...!” she started and he knew she was about to cum again. He slowed down his thrusts to gain even better control at where he touched her, and he rubbed his thickness against her most sensitive spots. This way, he escorted her teasingly into an explosive ecstasy which made her scream. It also ejected his cock from her pussy by the sheer force of her orgasm. Ren kept rubbing on her clit and he inserted his fingers inside her.

Makoto cried ”More, more, more, there, Ren!” and he obliged and rubbed and Makoto came again with a similar intensity. Her screams made Ren's cock feel like it was bursting, and he thirsted to fuck her again.

Once the highest wave of Makoto's orgasm had passed, she gasped and between labored breaths, said, ”Ren... fuck me... I want you”. She called him too, by turning his ass again to his direction. He guided his bulging cock to her pussy, tight and swollen and wet. Ren grabbed her hips and fucked and fucked and fucked her from behind. She screamed and he groaned and they both felt like going crazy in heaven.

”Fuck, Makoto... how are you so... sexy and divine and so fucking... HOT?!”

”Fuck me, fuck me, Ren, my perfect Ren, fuck me, I love you, fuck me!”

”My goddess, I want to fuck you all night.”

”Let's fuck all night, I want to fuck all night.”

He kept fucking, strong and determined thrust in her. They had lost all track of time and even all understanding of time. There was smell and touch and taste and fucking and love and connection, but no time. Their hands wandered, squeezed; fingertips drove into sweaty skin and left red marks. They grabbed hair and kissed deeply and sloppily. Then Makoto guided Ren to get lying on the floor, while she came on top of him. His dick and her pussy were already somewhat sore, but they were desperately spellbound by the connection between them. Ren begged, ”Fuck me, my Queen, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” and she fucked. He took on her divine beauty and sexuality as her boobs bounced in the bralette and her hair was messy and she was dripping sweat.

As he beheld his own goddess, he felt like he was about to cum soon. Makoto saw that and slowed down. Ren shouted ”fuck, fuck, Queen, I'm going to cum, let me cum in your mouth!” Makoto unstraddled him and backed off so she could take his red, hard cock into her mouth. She grabbed his balls with her other hand and squeezed tightly around the stem of his cock and kissed and sucked. The wet lips and the caressing tongue and her sucking made Ren shout and groan and beg, but he had learned to prolong his pleasure — as had Makoto. She slowed down at just the right moment, and caressed his balls and ass.

But when Ren looked her in the eyes and saw her lust and love and how deeply they were connected, he couldn't hold back anymore. Makoto felt his cock grow even harder and she used more force. It was almost painful to Ren, but he took it all until Makoto's touch made him explode into her mouth. The hot, tasty cum filled her mouth and she ate it all with pleasure, smiling and purring. Ren felt spent and he couldn't believe the sort of orgasm he had just received. He laughed and smiled at his goddess, his own sexy Makoto Niijima. She looked him in the eye and smiled and came in to kiss him. They exchanged a long, slow, hot kiss, and embraced one another. They were sweaty and hot.

After they had rested, they stood up and walked with wobbly legs to have some curry while half-naked. The potatoes and carrots were softer than optimal, but the flavor was on point: deep, spicy, full, and passionate. Ren and Makoto fed each other at times and then exchanged kisses. They stared stupidly into each others eyes, dripping sweat, exhaling loudly.

Towards the end of the meal, the kisses started growing longer and more passionate again. They both felt the desire rise up again, so they started groping and worshipping each other by words; kissing, caressing, grabbing, driving nails into skin.

It was going to be a long night of love.


End file.
